


You’re my Girl

by JustKindaHere



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cleaning, Depression, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, Self-Harm, Showers, dealing with depression, laying down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKindaHere/pseuds/JustKindaHere
Summary: I find you after self-harming and clean you up. You’re unresponsive.





	You’re my Girl

You did not move. Finished with your task, you laid there. Your eyes did not even flinch as I entered the bedroom. 

You laid on the floor, your wrists covered in red like the bloodied gauntlets of a warrior who had lost their great fight. 

I carefully removed your shoes and socks, then checked the rest of you for your wounds; then carefully picked you up. 

I carried you to the bathroom and set you down next to the shower, stopping to get a chair. Settling you down into it gently, I turned on the shower so it drizzled warmly over you.

Sighing, I stood back up and went back to the bedroom. I knew you would not move at all from the seat in the shower while I was gone, you never had. I carefully scrubbed and cleaned the floor of the bedroom until there was no trace of what had happened. 

I walked back into the bathroom. You had not moved at all. You watched me slowly take off your shirt, careful of the fabric on your arms; watching with mild interest as I slowly turned your arms over to examine them. I started slowly washing the red off your arms, and you flinched. 

You were not always this silent and unresponsive. Sometimes you would look away from me, ashamed that I was cleaning you off again. Other times, you cried and screamed and wailed as I calmly washed you. Sometimes you fought or hid, at times you ran to me. You always let me wash you off in the end.

You watched with dissattached eyes as I slowly washed your arms. The red flowing into the water and down the drain. I moved to your hair, carefully scrubbing your scalp and the hair you delicately tended. 

You barely moved, flinching only when I touched your wounds. Shutting off the water I dried you with a rough towel, knowing you wanted that anchor of contact. I carefully wrapped and bandaged your wounds; you barely reacted. 

Picking you up, I carried you to your bed and set you down. I dressed you in warm clothes and settled you into bed. I watched you carefully as I put on warm clothes myself and climbed in next to you. I gently kissed your forehead as I leaned over you to turn off the light. Listening to you breathe I slowly closed my eyes. 

“Why?” You whispered into the darkness.

I softly smiled, “Because you’re my girl.”

You sighed and slowly fell asleep next to me. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not trying to romanticise self-harm or condone any harmful activities. I’m just writing this to make myself feel better. This is not meant to be a harmful relationship. The reader is just having a very hard time and I’m trying to help them afterwards.


End file.
